particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven P. Kennedy VII
Steven P. Kennedy VII (2644-2682) was the Imperator of the Jeltarian Empire which was composed of Jelbania and Deltaria. He was also the Prince of Perimor, 5th Duke of Tinako, and 4th Duke of Alkavon. He was the son of Steven P. Kennedy VI and Francis Kennedy. He was considered to be one of the most powerful men in Terra. Steven P. Kennedy VII was born during a troubling time for the Jelbanian Monarchy. His father had been dethroned in 2647 and his Royalist coalition had lost their majority. It was during this time that Kennedy learned the value of keeping power at all costs. At the age of nine, his title of Prince of Perimor was restored in 2653 when his father was reinstated as Emperor. As soon as he turned 18 in 2662, Kennedy enlisted into military and saw limited combat in the Deltarian Civil War that would ascend his aunt Cameron Kennedy to the throne of Deltaria. After serving a tour of duty, Kennedy studied at the University of Kennedy in Jelbania and graduated in 2667. Two years later he was Crowned Emperor of Deltaria. In 2673, he was officially made Imperator of Jelbania succeeding his father. Democratic Reformer During his early reign, Steven P. Kennedy VII increased democracy in the newly formed Jeltarian Empire. He established the Jeltarian Imperial Senate, a legislative body that superseded the legislative branches of both Jelbania and Deltaria. He bound himself to the decisions of the Jeltarian Imperial Senate. Like his father, he kept the traditions of his father by allowing an elected Viceroy to assist him as Head of State. Despite his democratic reforms, Kennedy was hostile towards opposition parties. He would often manipulate the electoral systems of Jelbania and Deltaria in order to keep his Royalist majorities. On occasion, he would use intimidation tactics on opposition parties until they left the government all together. Electoral terms were the highest in the world at six years, and he would often make it difficult for parties to propose legislation. In 2672, Kennedy won the presidency in Valruzia in the first round of voting. In 2674, Kennedy won a second term as president in the second round of voting. He proceeded to win the presidency in 2675 and 2678. He narrowly lost in the election of 2680. Imperator of the Sword During the first years of his reign, Imperator Kennedy established himself as the main opponent to the New World Order and their leader Saisser. He restarted the Trade Federation and began negotiating with other countries to create a mutual defense treaty. The treaty however gave the Imperator control over the armies of each signed nation. As the NWO continued to attack countries around the world, the Trade Federation became more popular. In 2670, Imperator Kennedy supported the democratically elected government of Al-Badara against the Militant Revolutionary Gay Army, a NWO supporter. At first, Kennedy cooperated with the Al-Badaran government on military tactics. As the war went on, Kennedy lost patience and began to attack "homosexual" institutions and group settings. This gave some the impression that the Imperator was homophobic, which he was. The NWO came to the Militant Revolutionary Gay Army's aid and pushed back Jeltarian troops from the island. Imperator Kennedy retreated from Al-Badara as the NWO swarmed Al-Badara and made it a military occupation. In response, Imperator Kennedy declared war on NWO supporting Zardugal in the hopes of dividing the NWO's forces. Just as the NWO was about to retaliate, Imperator Kennedy signed a peace deal with the NWO. He would allow Al-Badara to fall into a military occupation and withdraw from Zardugal to ensure peace for Jeltarians. The invasion of Zardugal irked the International Monarchist League since Zardugal was a Monarchy and member of the League. In 2672, Imperator Kennedy struck East Cobura. The Imeprator's military easily defeated Coburan naval and army defenses and then took over the eastern half of the continent. The Corbuans retreated to the western side of the country only to be ruthlessly attacked by the NWO. The NWO and the Jeltarian Empire met at an arbitrary boundary in central Coburua and created a border between them. International observers criticized the invasion as it seemingly looked like there was an alliance between the NWO and Jeltaria. Kennedy defended the decision stating that the NWO was going to invade in any case. By invading Cobura he secured the freedom and well being of millions of Coburans from the NWO. In late 2672, Kennedy declared the Anti-Kennedy Party in Vanuku as a terrorist organization and then proceeded to bomb the party's headquarters and the leader's house. The bombing of these targets, destroyed the party completely. A majority of international pundits criticized the move as overreacting to the insults of a democratic party in a democratic nation. In 2674, Steven P. Kennedy VII attacked Vanuku again when he labeled the Homosexual Leninists a terrorist organization. The bombings killed dozens of civilians in Vanuku cities but were not successful in defeating the political party. In the late 2670's, the Emperor and the Homosexual Leninists made amends and became political partners. World Leader In 2678, the New World Order finally collapsed mainly due to internal political complications in Hutori. Despite the apparent collapse of the NWO, Kennedy stayed vigilant and threatened attacks against Kafuristan and Davostan. After it became clear that the NWO was harmless, Kennedy organized war games off the coast of Luthori causing a large international backlash from Luthori, Hobrazia, and Darnussia. In 2679, he sent a large fleet to Aloria to assist in humanitarian missions. He also released East Cobura that same year reuniting the country. In a brief military confrontation, Jelbania successfully defended Cobura from Zardugal para-military forces. In 2680, the Jeltarian Empire collapsed as the Kennedy Royalists were overwhelmed by Deltarian opposition. The Emperor's supporters fled back to Jelbania, but Deltarian opposition parties sprung up in Jelbania as well. The Emperor was unsuccessful in crushing domestic opposition in 2683 giving him a minority government for the first time since his reign began in Jelbania. In 2682, the Jelbanian-Vanuku Empire formed granting the Emperor even more power than before. However, the new alliance was shaky at best as international observers flooded Vanuku to curtail the Emperor's power there. Assassination Emperor Steven P. Kennedy VII was assassinated in 2682 by domestic terrorists in Jelbania. The Emperor had been stabbed in the abdomen with a dagger and could not recover from his injuries. Before he died he was able to see his killer torn apart by lions. He was 38. Family Life Steven P. Kennedy VII has one sister Maria Kennedy. He is married to Jacqueline Delmas, the Minister of Finance in Kanjor. He has four children, Steven P. Kennedy VIII, Marrianne Kennedy, Isabelle Kennedy, and Joseph P. Kennedy. He is a baptized and practicing Catholic. Upon the fall of the Selucian Catholic Church he established the Latin Catholic Church in Jelbania and Deltaria. Titles Jelbania: :Titles :* Emperor of Jelbania (2673-2682) :* ''Prince of Perimor (2644-2682) 'The Holy Luthori Empire: :'''Titles :* 5th Duke of Tinako (2644-2682) The Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori: :Titles :* 4th Viscount of Fallstack (2644-2682) Darnussia: :Titles :* 4th Duke of Alkavon (2644-2682) :* 4th Earl of Ghacrow (2644-2682) Valruzian Federation: :Titles :* President of Valruzia (2671-2680}